


玻璃塔

by shiraki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiraki/pseuds/shiraki
Summary: 时间线在王子一觉醒来国亡了爹没了的晚上看好斜线再进虽然是NSFW 但其实是剧情向内含作者个人对深层剧情的猜想，非官方明确设定，欢迎讨论





	玻璃塔

诺克提斯想就这么融化在加迪纳夜晚的空气里，前往一块只有他一个人的陆地，一个人们都没有名字也没有面孔的地方。

他很清楚，单独行动并不是个好主意。但他还是找了个借口，一心只想离那个小旅店，离王都、伙伴、或者报纸头条越远越好。他最终走到了一条据路标叫做棕榈大道的巷子里，也许这里曾经有许多棕榈树，甚至是一条气派的大路，现在却一棵也见不到了。

事情总是这样。它们总是会离你而去。

他随便推开一扇小酒馆的矮门，老旧电视机上还在轮播王都陷落、国王驾崩的紧急新闻。这一整天以来，电视上没有播放过别的什么。他在吧台的边上坐下，点了一杯潘趣酒，他依法还不能饮酒，但在这个地方没有人过问他的年龄。为了控制住自己不一回头就朝好友大喊大叫，像个惊慌失措的小孩，他一直漫无目的地到处溜达，停下来这件事让他感觉很好。他又点了一杯，当他快要喝完，剩下杯底辛辣的蒸馏酒部分的时候，那个男人进来了。黑色的圆顶软礼帽拿在手里，卷曲的头发上挂着细小的雨珠。诺克提斯见过这个人，就在前一天早些时候，在码头。一个普通人。如他自述。

“给这个年轻人一杯冰水，他年纪还小呢。”那个男人用指关节敲敲吧台。

不那么小了。诺克提斯想，蒸馏酒在他的嗓子里隐约发苦。酒精饮料并没能带给他如他所预想的那样的快慰，只是让他头痛。几个小时过去了，他那种愤怒、挫折而无望的茫然并没有因此减轻一点。

那个男人挨着诺克提斯坐下，开始安静地喝酒，一杯接一杯地。他喝得很慢，伴随着停顿，像是花时间确认他自己在做些什么。他没有再和诺克提斯有所交流过，诺克提也满意于这种沉默。他不喜欢那个男人谈论事物的时候，他的话语是谦卑的，但态度却轻蔑，难掩嘲弄。那让他感到自己显得极为笨拙，充满无能为力的怒火。这个地方大多数是船夫和充当旅游向导的当地人，玻璃杯磕碰桌面的声音间，偶尔能听到他们用本地话交谈。诺克提斯听不懂他们的方言，这反而让他觉得放松。过了半夜三点，小酒馆即将打烊，诺克提斯把外套搭在肩上站起来往街上走去，距他抛下伙伴们已经过了很久，足够久了。伊格尼斯他们一定非常担心，他们会四处寻找他，在黑夜的峡谷和公路上穿行，小心翼翼地喊他的名字，诺克特。他并不想就这么回到旅店去，但他还是往那个方向迈步走着。

拐过第二个弯之后，他意识到那个男人在跟着自己。

“顺风车？”

“谢了。不，我的意思是。”

“或者，我们可以再喝点什么，去我的地方。”

诺克提斯转过身，那个人正在打量他。行驶而过的车灯照进他专注到令人不舒服的眼睛里，呈现出一种旧版纸钞的金绿色。光线使得他一半的面孔是金色的，像是散发着怪异的光亮，而另一半黑暗，没入墙壁上拉长的阴影。那张脸就和他说话的口音一样让他摸不着头绪， 他说不上他看上去像哪里人，但那是一张很不常见的脸。

“去你的地方。”诺克提斯说。黑暗中的前方某处等待着将要发生的事物，那让他焦灼，令他产生了一种近乎反胃的畏缩。

“我的地方。”那个男人重复，头轻轻歪向一边。

 

 

 

那个男人的敞篷老爷车就像她的主人一样——特别，华丽，仿佛某个遥远的繁荣的时代遗留的产物。她是紫红色的，和那个男人的头发一样。尽管显然喝了比自己更多的高纯度烈酒，那男人坚持宣称可以胜任亲自驾驶。他们驶离城区的小巷，沿着海岸公路一直开，最后停在一家出奇老旧的海滩旅馆。如果不是心跳的太过厉害，诺克提斯可能会忽略前台的女招待是盲人。通往二楼的楼梯摇摇欲坠。门在他的身后撞上的时候，窗外仍然飘着小雨。几乎是立刻，背后的男人向前缩短了他们的距离，他的指尖像落下的雨水，划过他的脊背。

角落里，一个老旧的壁炉劈啪作响。

“我说，你不是做这一行的吧。”

“这不是挺好吗，你也不用付钱给我。”

他的回答自始至终带着轻浮的成份，似笑非笑，那个触摸毫无情欲的含义，一开始带着戏剧化的轻盈，打着转，而后整只手抚上他。诺克提斯忍住了一阵滑过全身的颤栗，他向前脱离那个抚摸转过身。

那人摊开手。

“还是你想再喝点什么？我这里有一瓶苦艾酒。”

他摇摇头。

太近了，他想，太近了。

脑子里有什么在一跳一跳地隐隐作痛，他该回到伙伴那里，回到他们身边去。一个声音在他的耳边说，他把那个念头抛开。不论他承认与否，他的一生中大部分的时间都在做着别人所要求的事，对于那些无法理解的部分，心中也没有产生过多的疑问。那个男人低头看着他，狡黠地，电视的荧光下，他的嘴唇像是那张苍白面孔上一道伤口。

空气里有一种什么东西发霉了的淡淡的甜味儿。

在他向前靠近那个男人，胡乱捧住他散布着胡茬的下巴的时候，后者从喉咙里发出低沉的咯咯的笑，并朝他弯下腰。他的嘴唇猛地贴上那个男人咧开的嘴，牙齿撞在一起，那人不笑了，转而把他裹进一个湿冷的亲吻里。他的舌头伸进诺克提斯的嘴里，有一股龙舌兰的味道，舔砥过诺克提斯的牙龈和喉咙，当他离开的时候，诺克提斯觉得自己的一部分内在，甚至是一部分生命都被他啜饮而光了。

“那好吧。”那男人低声说，将鼻尖埋进诺克提斯的颈窝，深深嗅他，在那里跳动着的脉搏上停了一会，转而向着更下方而去。他呼出的气像是燃烧的火炉，呛人，带着滚烫的温度。诺克提斯踉跄了一下，耳朵里随着心跳鼓动的是海潮拍击堤岸的声音，意识被即将发生什么的暗示撩拨着，他摇晃倒退着靠上墙壁，胃里像是飞满了蝴蝶，可是那里只有几杯劣酒盘踞着，并且已经冷却了。

他们没说什么多余的话。 那个男人有很多层衣服，他一件一件地脱掉他们，不紧不慢，就像他对待那些龙舌兰酒。他的身体比看上去的要结实，匀称，但却布满了深浅不一的痕迹，像是战争。一开始诺克提斯仰面躺着，看着那个男人以一种病态的专注骑上他的阴茎，像某种危险的海洋动物，张开自己把诺克提斯包围。一些无法描述的情绪在这个瞬间突然浮上来，荒蛮、巨大、难以名状，花朵般在头脑里胡乱绽放。当他被滚烫的肠道裹紧的那一刻，事情就变得不再复杂。诺克提斯说不上来这感觉到底是好还是不好，冲动拉扯着他的神经把他推上疾风骤雨的浪尖，他在汹涌的浪潮中随波逐流，心脏狂烈地鼓动着将血液压向大脑，发出令人头晕目眩的撞击声。先前那些晦暗不明的忧虑完全被另一种突如其来的强烈渴望淹没了。他想探求那个男人皮囊之下的所在，尽可能地与他靠近，把他剖开，窥见他内里黑暗的不可知的事物。他推了一下那个男人的胸膛，那人就顺着他的力度倒向那张老旧的床垫，然后诺克提斯再度进入那具身体。专注的恐惧让他的皮肤紧绷，与干燥的室内空气摩擦着产生了擦伤般的疼痛，而他只是让自己的嘴唇在那人胸前的疤痕上爬行，并沿着那道痕迹爬向他的喉咙。男人的手指热切地缠上他的头发，指腹爬过他的后颈，他们就像是动物一样相互磨蹭。

他曾经留意过这人的眼睛吗？在这之前很可能没有过。但那是一双神经质的眼睛，下垂的眼睑覆盖着儿童般癫狂的单纯，并且具有某种深藏的和自己的父亲相像的命运的沉重。一个人怎么能在同一时刻显得年轻又衰老？诺克提斯想要尽可能地延长这一刻，听着那男人愈发急促的呼吸声，他体内突然涌现而出的力量，某种未明的决心。那人直勾勾地注视着他，脸上的神情就像是碰触了禁忌的孩子，专注而好奇，期待着接下来会发生什么。他的嗓音在发出夹杂着气流的单音节的时候比他的话语更加真实地贴近这个世界，几乎是亲密的。诺克提斯不知道是什么在他的心上划出一道陌生的裂口，并且感到属于自己的某些极为宝贵、不该被他人所碰触的部分随着这个缺口急速流逝。然而那人的眼睛又像是穿过他的面庞凝视着宇宙更遥远的地方，无论那是哪里，都是他不曾到达也无法理解的地方。诺克提斯不知道那是由于感官强烈的刺激、疼痛还是过于复杂的情感，但他认识那个眼神，在他行走于心灵空无一人的荒原的时候他曾多次感受到那个眼神沉默的注视，被那个眼神的意义所抚慰——遥远而痛楚，喜悦、失落、精疲力竭。

然而不是现在，不是这一刻。

前端抵上肠道深处的粘膜，一阵指尖发麻的快意窜过大脑皮层，诺克提斯咬着牙才没让自己立刻射出来。他张开嘴啃咬那人上下颤动的喉结，嘴唇和起伏不平的伤痕紧贴着，感觉自己像是捧着一个古老的雕像，一个遗迹，那雕像在他的横冲直撞下沿着往昔的裂隙碎开，化为锋利慑人的残片，他收紧手掌，二者就在血的温度下无比痛苦地结合在一起。

 

 

 

他经常觉得，如果他在离开王都的时候能回过头，哪怕就那么一下的话，他将会看到他的父亲。这个画面太过于强烈，以至于后来诺克提斯回想起他们最后一次离开王都的情形时候，他真的以为自己看到了。或者当他不愿意去仔细分辨，他会对自己说，这不是问题，他就算不回头张望，这个画面他也已经看到了。这块小石子沉甸甸地落入记忆之河的河床深处，每一个细节他都记得很清楚。

在那个什么也没有发生的早晨，雷吉斯•路西斯•切拉姆站在王政厅门口的台阶上，目送着雷加利亚驶出城门，肩膀上披着从高远的天空倾泻而下的光，两只铅灰色的眼睛直直地望着他们，一动不动，直到距离让一切变得模糊。

 

 

 

“我有个兄弟。”

事情结束后他们轮流使用浴室，诺克提斯站在洗手台旁，用手捧着喝龙头里的凉水。他套好T恤衫回到房间的时候，那人靠在两个叠起来的羽毛枕头上，眼睛盯着角落里闪动的炉火，一个金色的小亮点。一只玻璃杯子放在床头柜上，喝过几口的液体已经乳化了。诺克提斯走过去，躺在床的另一边。天还有几小时就会亮，他该回去了，但他只是躺着。

很长的一段时间里，他们谁也没有说话。

诺克提斯平躺着，回想他脑海里的景象：高潮的时刻他被一个白亮的幻觉短暂地攫住，他保持着那个姿势不动，感到一旦有所动作便会满溢着散落。他不知道一个人的皮囊怎么能装满了这么庞大的孤独，沉重地填满他内在的每一寸空隙，在他的头脑里永不停歇地低语，强烈到他忍不住为之震颤。当他站在光线组成的无边的荒漠中，流动的光从他的指缝散落，他隐隐感到，有什么在他身后某个地方，可能是极为遥远，也可能很近。但他无法转过头去看，他太年轻、太自信了，并且已经向前走的太远。诺克提斯没有提关于这个幻象的事，这未免在一场陌生人间的性里显得有点过于离奇了。

“我离开他，一个人到处旅行。你的眼睛和他很像。”

“有点变态，”诺克提斯评价，“你的兄弟呢？”

“死了。”那人轻柔地低语，盯着电视机的眼神一瞬间显得复杂，混杂着渴望、厌恶和别的什么阴暗的东西。但无论是什么，那都异常强烈而且晦暗。诺克提斯希望那是壁炉里快要熄灭的火光投下的阴影造成了错觉。过了几秒，那人沉默地移开目光，幷站起来打开窗，海风一下子冲进房间，比想象中冷得多也锋利得多。诺克提斯打了个寒战，从没感到像此刻这般清醒过。这个诺克提斯人生中只见过两面的男人站在窗户边上，光裸着双腿，那件褶皱的老式绸子衬衫被海风吹得簌簌作响。诺克提斯意识到这个人很高，由于总是歪斜着倚靠着什么地方，或者弓着背，令他看上去比实际要矮；但现在他的背挺直了，他看起来挺拔而且文雅，那个姿态几乎就像是他印象里的父亲年轻时候那样。

“一个人？”

“一个。”

“快乐吗？”

“什么？”

“旅行。”

“快乐。”

“你那些疤是怎么来的？旅行？”

“是也不是。”

“还会疼吗？”

那个人红褐色的头发在海风里卷动，被跳动的炉火染上金光，黑暗里几个跳动的光斑，看上去像是燃尽了，只留下小火星。他像是过了一会才找回自己的声音。

“我没有感觉。”他单调地、一动不动地说，声音平板。比起回应，更像对着窗户外头的海浪自言自语。

“旧伤？”

“一切。”

“你的兄弟。”

“什么？”

“他是怎么死的？”

“人都是会死的。”

“那就讲点别的什么，继续讲。”

有那么几秒钟，那个男人好像被诺克提斯命令的口吻逗笑了。他的嘴弯曲成一个令人不舒服的弧度，有些怪异，但不难看。”遵命。”他愉快地响应，手在空中划了一个圆弧，就好像那顶软顶礼帽还拿在手里似的。他就这么对诺克提斯行了一个脱帽礼，腰弯得很低，然后他把那顶不存在的帽子扣回头顶，开始讲起一个圣人的故事。都是同样的开头，疫病和死亡遍布土地，某一天有一个人听到星球的声音，然后他开始旅行。他从一个国度到达另一个国度，在他的手碰触过的地方，地上重新换发生机。

诺克提斯听过这个故事，无数次，在他和露娜都是小孩子的时候，他就从露娜的书上看到过这个故事。艾奥斯人都知道这个故事，就像所有人都知道上床前要脱掉鞋子那样。也许过程有些不太一样，但最后世上的一切都得到了拯救，这就够了。童话总是一带而过的，但那个男人讲得很细致，絮絮叨叨，描绘着一些童书里不存在的东西：沙粒在脚趾缝里的触感；生病的女孩头发上花的名字；圣人骑着一只黑色的陆行鸟；在宏伟的伊芙利特神庙遗迹上空，鸢长久翱翔。他的声音低沈、柔和、顺滑，带着点诺克提斯说不清的味道，和海浪拍击沙滩的声音混杂在一起，让诺克提斯渐渐困倦了。他翻了个身，但那个故事还在继续，并且奇异地延伸到了童书从未到达的地方。在那些夹杂着诺克提斯听不懂的古语言的叙述里，圣人得到了新的启示，将要回到他的兄弟身边去。这个故事走得太远了，太含混不清，但诺克提斯并不介意，他甚至不在意那个人在说些什么。那男人的沉默让他不舒服，那种不舒服就像是当他和父亲独处的时候被父亲无言的眼神注视那样，那让他茫然，失落，不知所措。一开始他以为那眼神是失望或者是冷漠，但它们只是一些属于老去的王的哀痛，而他不知道这哀痛源于什么，他又该如何抚平。他将永远也不会知道了。这个时候，这一天下来的起伏煎熬终于压上他的胸口，攥住他的胃，并把他向着更深的地底拉扯。

父亲死了。他在心里默想，一个词一个词地。一股闷痛裹住他的肋骨， 他略微蜷起身体，感到从未有过的精疲力竭。或多或少地，那个故事在这个时刻抚慰了他，也可能是那个男人的嗓音，那声音在黑暗之中升起，这两者在他朦胧的意识里混杂成为一体。他不太记得那个故事后来是什么了，在他阖上的双眼后，血液奔流过血管发出隆隆的深水的回响，荒原上吹过来自北方荒蛮的风，他的汗水从额头滴进沙子里，渗进陆行鸟的脚印里。人们从远方赶来，向他伸出手，等待救济，苦难，那么多。他握住其中一个，亲吻那个孩子的眼睑，啜饮她痛苦的根源。如此这般，她的苦痛就成为了他的所有物。背后的声音忽高忽低，火焰在血肉的幕布上跳跃着，将这个画面染上红光。在光线无法到达的意识之海，他的肢体自由地随着水流浮动着，缓慢地下落。

然后黑暗像一张毯子，将他的人性包裹。

 

 

 

“诺克特。”

刚刚睁开眼睛的一刻他不知道自己所在的是什么地方，是什么时候。然后他想起来了，有关于酒，陌生的男人还有童话故事。他环顾空荡荡的大厅，描绘着神巫降下神意的宗教画，挂在墙壁上的肖像里来自各个时代的先祖们或近或远地站在一起。然后他转向出声叫醒他的人，看到那个人凹陷的脸颊，蜿蜒着伤痕的皮肤下面细微的颤动，深陷的发亮的眼睛。

“我梦到你死了。”他对父亲说。

有那么几秒，雷吉斯脸上流露出那种面对诺克提斯经常显露出的表情，介乎于微笑和严肃之间，像是他知晓了一些他不知道的秘密，而那个秘密是那么让人难过。但这个瞬间很短，马上就褪去了，只剩下他右眼一阵神经性的抽动。”你该动身了。”他说，支着他的拐杖站起来，朝他伸出一只手。

“我知道。”

他感到莫名其妙的高兴，又有点伤感。温情在胸膛中膨胀着，窜上鼻腔和喉咙。诺克提斯从那张沙发上跳起来，他没有抓住那只手。但他知道那只手的触感——疲累，年老而且虚弱，但是像铁一样坚定。他眨眨眼，以为自己会流泪，但他没有。

“那我走了。”他停了一下，然后补充。“陛下。”

接着他拉开那道门。

 

 

 

等到诺克提斯再睁开眼，房间里只有他一个人。他安静地躺了一会，然后站起来，蹬上靴子，套上外套，走到门口的时候他又突然不想出门了，于是他就折回来坐在床边上。他看向窗外面，但窗外的景象没有过什么变化，远处的天空和海平面是相似的灰白色，界限难以分清。他转而打量起这个房间，这个房间就和任何一个老旧旅店的标准客间一样，但他仔细地，一点一点地观察着，就好像他第一次见到一个旅店的房间。在把床头柜、壁炉，四柱床，墙上的仿画，衣帽架以及边角翻卷的壁纸全部看过一遍之后，他低下头凝视自己张开的双手，然后是袖口，衣服边缘，肩膀接缝。混着海水的雨落在它们上面，蒸发了，变成了白色的盐花。

被伊格尼斯看到，他就会知道自己淋着雨走了很远。

想到这里，他把外套脱下来，挂在衣架上，开始小心地扫掉上面结晶的盐粒，异常仔细，不放过任何口袋和缝隙。做完这一切后，他把它重新穿好。当他走下吱呀哀鸣的楼梯，和眼盲的女招待问候早安的时候，感觉无比清醒，无比平静。他看上去就像是一个穿着崭新的黑色帆布外套的人。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
